1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric-powered model vehicles, such as model trains, and more particularly, to a tilting car for a model train or other model vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various model trains and vehicles are known in the art, which model an actual or imaginary train or vehicle at a reduced scale. In a typical model layout, a model train having an engine is provided. The model train engine includes an electrical motor that receives power from a voltage that is applied to model railway tracks. A transformer is used to apply the power to the tracks, while contacts (e.g., a roller) on the bottom of the train, or metallic wheels of the train, pick up the applied power for the train motor. In some model train layouts, the transformer controls the amplitude, and in a DC system, the polarity, of the voltage, thereby controlling the speed and direction of the train. In HO systems, the voltage is a DC voltage. In O-gauge systems, the track voltage is an AC voltage transformed by the transformer from a household line voltage provided by a standard wall socket, such 120 or 240 V, to a reduced AC voltage, such as 0-18 volts AC.
Some model train cars include a tilting function, to provide greater stability when a train is traversing a curve, and to provide a more realistic simulation of an actual train. When actual passenger train cars traverse a curved portion of track at a high rate of speed, the resulting centrifugal forces may cause discomfort or safety risks for the occupants of the train car. Some passenger train cars are therefore equipped to tilt in the direction of the curve, so as to counteract these centrifugal forces. Model train cars may therefore also be designed for tilting, to achieve a higher degree of realism. In addition, a tilting mechanism may be useful to prevent model trains from derailing when traversing curves at high speed.
Notwithstanding these advantages, however, prior-art model trains with tilting mechanisms may be subject to certain limitations. For instance, conventional model trains achieve the tilting functionality using mechanical arrangements that lack optimal precision of control. The train car may not tilt to the desired degree at the desired time, which may result in derailment or decreased realism. For example, prior-art tilting mechanism will cause the same degree of tilting regardless of train velocity, which detracts from realism of the tilting effect. Furthermore, prior-art model trains with tilting mechanisms do not permit a user to tilt a train on command, and may require movement around a curved section of track to initiate tilting.
Accordingly, a need exists for a model train with a tilting mechanism that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.